


I Promise You Won't Ever Be Lonely

by The_tragic_backstory



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Character Study, Fairy Tale Style, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jack Zimmermann's Overdose, M/M, Romance, Slight fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_tragic_backstory/pseuds/The_tragic_backstory
Summary: Songfic inspired by “Lost Boy” by Ruth B.Exploration of Jack's character, specifically:1.6 The Prince of Hockey.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I Promise You Won't Ever Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is the first I've ever written!!! which is wild cause I've been on this godforsaken site for literal years. 
> 
> ANYWAYS Hope y'all enjoy this fic that popped in my head while learning to play lost boy on the ukulele. Also a huge shout out and special thanks to [@izabellwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izabellwit/pseuds/izabellwit) for inspiring me with their amazing writing and helping me grammar!

_There was a time when I was alone_

_Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

_My only friend was the man in the moon_

_And even sometimes he would go away, too_

There was once a lonely Prince. Everyone knew one day he would inherit the kingdom, they believed he was destined for greatness. Told him from the day he was born that he would rule the kingdom and stand beside legends. He thought the world wanted him to be perfect, thought he needed to be perfect to keep his crown. He fought and pushed away everyone around him desperately trying to prove them right. The whole hockey world was watching his ascent to the throne. The Prince, however, was not so sure of his abilities. He worked until he bled until he exhausted himself. He could never get the thoughts of failure out of his head. His head swam with thoughts of mediocrity and failure. The weight of an entire kingdom sat on his shoulders was too much for him to bear alone. His only friend was a teammate, no more than a teammate, more than a friend. Parse loved him for him, never asked him to be more, never compared him to others. Parse showed the Prince how to trust, how to love, how to relax and be ok with his failures along with his triumphs. Still, the Prince thought he was failing. He lay awake every night running every decision through his head. One day a witch offered him magic pills to help ease his mind. With Parse by his side and pills in his stomach, the Prince slew trolls and dragons. The pair were unstoppable. Unfortunately, Parse couldn’t always be around. He had his career to think about. His thoughts of hockey fame and glory. So he left, and once again the Prince was alone. Armed by his magic pills he pushed down the emptiness in his chest. He took on more responsibility, continued to slay dragons and trolls, but without his trusted ally at his side, the Prince began losing battles. The more he lost the more pills he took, until one day he took to many.

_Then one night, as I closed my eyes_

_I saw a shadow flying high_

_He came to me with the sweetest smile_

_Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

_He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me_

_I promise that you'll never be lonely, "_

_and ever since that day_

The Prince fell. He was banished from the kingdom and sent away to the Kingdom of Samwell to gain back his strength. There he made powerful allies and vast strides toward finding himself again. Even so, he couldn’t shake the emptiness in his chest. That is until is his junior year when the new crop of recruits came in. All of them built warriors prepared for battle. But on of them caught the Prince’s eye. A short blonde boy with the sweetest of smiles introduced himself as Eric Bittle.

“Bitty, that’s what they call me, I promise I won't let y'all down.” He smelled like sugar and spice and the Prince felt like he was being awoken from a long slumber. 

_I am a lost boy from Neverland_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we're bored we play in the woods_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

_Away from all of reality_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free_

The Prince used to be lost and alone. He spent his life stumbling through the motions trying to keep up with his perceived nobility. But Bitty made him feel like he found himself again. Something in the twinkle in his eye and the smooth southern drawl of his voice that intrigued the Prince. When Bitty needed help with his checking, the Prince jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with him. He and Bitty would go to the rink early to skate and talk and work on checking. It was nice. The two of them awake before the rest of the world, sometimes even the sun. It felt like they were in their own little world, a bubble frozen in time. Outside of the harsh reality of real life, the Prince felt like he could be himself. 

_He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

_Believe in him and believe in me_

_Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

_To your beautiful destiny_

_As we soared above the town that never loved me_

_I realized I finally had a family_

_Soon enough we reached Neverland_

_Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

_And ever since that day_

Bitty believed in him. He put so much faith and trust in the Prince that it hurt. In return, the Prince grew to trust and believe in Bitty. They began to confide in each other. A deep friendship, but different from what the Prince had had with Parse. With Bitty by his side, once again the Prince was slaying dragons. This time without the kingdom’s expectations on his shoulders. All he wanted was to play and be the best he could. Bitty brought that out in him. The Prince started his journey at Samwell thinking it was a set back on his way to the top, but now he was starting to think everything that had happened was destiny’s way of interfering. He was always meant to find his way to Samwell and to Bitty. 

  
  


_Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

_Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect storybook_

_Neverland, I love you so_

_You are now my home sweet home_

_Forever a lost boy at last_

Even with all of the hardships he had faced, the Prince decided he wouldn’t change any of it. All the bad, all the good, and everything in between created the perfect story, his story. The story of how he fell and got back up, the story of how he met the boy he loved. The story of his life had once felt like it had been crumpled and tossed away, but now it felt like the perfect storybook. He might have gotten lost on his way to his initial goals, but he found something greater than ruling the Kingdom. He had found a family who loved him and would support him through anything. He finally found a place where he belonged. He finally found a home. 

_I am a lost boy from Neverland_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we're bored we play in the woods_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

_Away from all of reality_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free_

One late night, years later, after the Prince got to rule his kingdom with Bitty standing by his side. The two lie in bed cuddled close. Bitty turned to the Prince.

"Ya know Jack, I was lost before I met you.”

“Mm. I know Bits.” The Prince leaned over and ran his thumb over Bitty’s cheek. “But now we’re free.”

He reached up and kissed the Prince.

“We certainly are.”

  
  



End file.
